


.ego

by AkaToMidori



Series: You again [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Genderswap, Genderswitched Jun, Genderswitched Nino, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba is helping his sister move in to her new dorm room, and when he gets there he meets her roommate’s brother, Sakurai Sho.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: You again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.ego

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 15_  
>  Prompt: “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”
> 
> Warning: genderswitched Nino and Jun.

Aiba balanced two boxes in his arms as he walked past the door into his sister’s new dorm room. As soon as came staggering in, he noticed another figure already inside. It was another guy, almost his height, probably even the same age. He turned around when he heard Aiba come in, and his brow furrowed. 

“Oh, hello,” Aiba said, dropping the boxes next to the door and flashing him a smile.

“Hello,” the stranger replied curtly. 

“I’m Aiba Masaki, Kazu’s brother. She will be staying in this room, so I’m helping her settle in. And you?” he asked, eyeing the stranger. 

“I’m Sakurai Sho. Junko’s brother.” 

Aiba nodded. “Nice to meet you, Sakurai-san.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Sakurai said, even though his tone seemed to suggest the exact opposite.

The guy took a second to square him up and down before he went outside, leaving Aiba to wonder what his problem was. 

Sakurai’s sister, Junko, made her appearance five minutes later while he was taking out some of the stuff from the boxes, a suitcase as big as her trailing behind her. To Aiba’s surprise, his own sister, Kazu, appeared in tow, her bag slinging low on her petite frame as she was chatting with her new roommate. 

“Ah, _niichan_ ,” Kazu said. “This is Jun-chan.” The other girl scowled a bit at the nickname, but she didn’t say anything. “Jun-chan, this is my _niichan_. He’s a bit dumb, but he’s nice.” 

Aiba rolled his eyes. “Aiba Masaki. Nice to meet you. I’m sorry for my little sister, she can be a handful, but she’s doing it out of love.” 

Junko grinned at him as Kazu snapped her tongue. “Noted, thanks.” 

When Sakurai came back, he was carrying a big box that came up to his chin. The checkered shirt he was wearing before was gone, and all that was left was a white tank top that exposed his muscled arms and his sloping shoulders. Aiba, who had always been unable to build up any muscles himself no matter how hard he trained, couldn’t hide a pang of jealousy and admiration when he saw that. He only realized he had stared at Sakurai too much when the other guy looked up at him from where he had deposited the box next to Junko’s bed and smirked. 

“Like what you see?” 

Aiba cleared his throat, but otherwise ignored him and went back to his task. Sakurai’s smug grin stayed on his face as he kept unpacking his box. 

Aiba leaned back on the hood of his car. 

“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow,” he murmured annoyed to his sister.

Kazu, who was fishing out the tomatoes from her burger and passing them to her brother, hummed. “Yeah, but he’s hot.” 

“He’s not!” Aiba shouted. 

“Sure he isn’t,” Kazu said, her mouth full. “Is that why you were staring at his butt so intensely?”

Aiba blushed. “I was _not_ staring at his butt.” 

“I think even Jun-chan noticed.” 

“Oh my god, really?” he panicked. 

Kazu could barely contain her laugh. 

When the last of Kazu’s things was in her new room, it came the time for goodbyes. Aiba, who had always been the crybaby between the two, fought hard not to let the tears fall, but failed miserably after he hugged his sister for what he knew would be the last time in a while. At least Kazu gave him a small kiss on his cheek before mocking him and telling him to go.

When Aiba got back to his car, he noticed a figure leaning on the driver’s door. It didn’t take him long to recognize Sakurai. His checkered shirt was back on, but now he was wearing sunglasses and looked, much to Aiba’s irritation, like some kind of model. As soon as he saw Aiba approach him, he took the sunglasses off and smiled at him. 

“So,” Sakurai started. 

“So...” Aiba fidgeted with his keys. 

Sakurai moved from the door and started walking away without looking at him. As he passed him by, he stopped for a second and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“I think I’ll see you around, Aiba Masaki.” 

Aiba was left very confused at those words, but he could only stand still as he heard the other guy walk away, his legs like jelly, and his voice unable to come out.


End file.
